Carnal Truth
by Malevolent Dreamz
Summary: The mission was marked as minimal danger and so, in true government style they have taken the cheapest option for success. They have chosen two young women to go it alone. M for later chapters. Flight, Femslash.. SMUT?
1. Hypothermia

So I'm not really a fan fiction writer or a writer of any sort. BUT I love this game (even though I still haven't finished it despite having it since last year).

I also love the idea of Fang and Lightning being together. There is no evidence to suggest that either one is straight and in saying that, several times throughout the game (so far) I have thought to myself "these two have to have some gay tendencies". It is set post game and Fang has returned from crystal stasis.

Review if you must. While I'm not really looking for feedback as I don't intend to be a writer it is always good to know how you can improve your work :)

As much as I would love to, I don't own these characters :(

**The military have a developed a mission, looking for a component to allow faster movement in combat by weapon enhancement. The mission was marked as minimal danger and so, in true government style they have taken the cheapest option for success. They have sent two young women to go it alone...**

Lightning knew these mountains well and that's why she had been chosen specifically for this mission. Fang on the other hand had been chosen for her massive ability to not feel the cold, a trait that Lightning was slightly jealous of, especially now as the light breeze bit into her skin. She turned her head back and looked at Fang using her staff to lean on as she made her way up the hill, not even shivering slightly. The Oerban warrior looked up at her and turned her head to the side quizzically and then smirked slightly. Lightning quickly turned back around and pulled her collar up around her neck as she kept walking. Her back was sore from shivering so much but she wouldn't ask Fang to stop and let her embrace her to gather some of the other woman's body heat. She would be fine, besides their cave was just up a little further. Or at least that is what she kept telling herself and had been for the last half hour.

Fang followed Lightning from a small distance, staring intently at the woman. She could see her skin was paler than her usual white skin, but Fang surmised that it was probably just from the cold and wind. She assumed Light was fine. That was until she noticed her knees shake slightly. Fang reacted quickly and was behind Lightning in an instant catching her before she hit the ground and rolled back down the hill they had painstakingly just walked up for the last hour and a half. The weight of Lightning made Fang's own knees buckle and she fell hard to the ground, knees meeting bumpy rocks covered in snow.

"Oomph, Easy there Sunshine, don't go dying on me now." Fang joked as she quickly felt the woman's forehead, not caring about the pain in her knees. She was cold to touch and her skin was clammy, making Fang more worried than she already was. She wouldn't let the soldier know that though.

"Come on then let's get you warm" Fang started to position herself to lift lightning one hand under her legs, the other cradling her back. "…and you need some rest" she added as an after thought

"I'm f-fine" She protested, attempting to push Fang away and get back up.

"Oh yeah, oomph, then why did you just fall over?" she mused, tightening her grip as she lifted.

"It's nothing… I tripped… I'm FINE" she added more firmly, although her head rested slightly into Fang's bosom as the woman carried her further up the hill to the cave where there would be resting.

"You're always _fine_." Fang stated

"I am, aren't I" Light said groggily "Why is that?"

"Cos you're too stubborn not to be" Fang said indignantly as she looked down to see the woman close her eyes "Don't go to sleep on me!" Fang said loudly into Lightning's ear causing her eyes to snap open. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Nothing I'm fine… and you're stubborn" Lightning was falling asleep fast and Fang could tell. There was something seriously wrong and she needed to know what.

"Don't start that shit sunshine! TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU."

Lightning shivered violently and that's when Fang realised. "H-hypo-th-thermia" Lightning said finally.

"You stupid, stupid, stubborn woman" was all Fang said, talking to both Lightning and herself. If only Fang had chosen to master the Medic role before Ravager she would have been able to cure Lightning then and there.

"Why haven't you cured yourself?" She questioned the woman. But then she remembered Lightning had run out of magic after she had cured Fang's broken ribs from their last battle. She cursed at herself even more. If she didn't get Lightning warm soon, she would die.


	2. Her Saving Grace

**So thank's to the people who read and reviewed my first chapter. You were very kind and so I have written another chapter for you. I have an idea where I want this story to go and so I'm trying to get it onto my computer as fast as I can Before I Forget (that slipknot reference was unintentional :P) **

**However I am very limited in the time I have available to write with Uni and stuff. SO please forgive me if I seem to disappear for a little while.**

**Last night I also had a thought as to why both characters appear gay after reading an article on IGN about Fang initially being male. They say that when the changed him to a her they decided to make Fang the sexy one and making Light not. To me, this has had a major impact on the overall demeanour of the characters. Fang's male framework make her appear gay and Lightnings dumbed down (for lack of a better word) sexiness also makes her appear to be gay (and also her lack of interest in men?). Personally I think both characters are sexy as hell! **

**Hence me writing Flight fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own the characters cos if I did their would be no question as to their sexuality :)**

Fang made her way slowly up the mountain. She would have run, but Lightning was surprisingly heavy despite her small figure. Especially after carrying her for the last half an hour and there was still a sizeable distance to go. Lightning was coming in and out of consciousness, mumbling incoherently at times. And when she did Fang would try and keep her lucid by asking questions,

"What you gonna do with your big pay packet Light?"

"Hngh.. buy warm clothe.." and her head lolled back to rest against Fang where she could hear her rapid heartbeat. It was surprisingly comfortable, serving as a reminder that the woman was there and she would take care of her… well she hoped.

"Haha, now that's an idea!"

Fang held tighter, pulling the pink-haired woman into her chest to try and stop her shaking so much. She wasn't shivering, no, Lightning was beyond that. She was having convulsions. Fang looked around frantically for a place to stop that would hopefully be a bit warmer than out in the numbing wind. And that's when she saw a fissure in the mountain. It will do for now she thought. She hurried over to it and let Lightning sit on the ground, her back and head still resting on Fang for warmth. As quickly as she could with the woman still leaning on her, Fang removed her sari and pressed her body over Lightning's who had now curled up into a ball on the ground in front of her.

"Ngh.. F-fang" Her voice was weak and her lips were blue but she had at least stopped convulsing.

"Yeah Sunshine?" Fang replied, her body still covering the woman below.

"I.. d-don't wan-ta d-die" She turned her body slightly to allow Fang to warm her side, and at the same time turning her head to look at Fang's face. Her eyes were closed and for a moment Lightning thought she wasn't going to get a response. If she had been any more lucid she would have noticed the pained look on Fang's face and the single tear that rolled down her face.

"I don't want you to die either" she said finally bringing her dark hand up to cup Lightning's face, who curled into it. "So I'm not going to let you!"

Fang wrapped her sari around the woman's head and draped it over her arms before pulling it tight. Then lifting Lightning back up she continued her slow ascent of the Mountain to their cave.

When she finally made it, Lightning was sleeping soundly in her arms. So soundly that Fang had to check her breathing to make sure she was still alive. Fang let out a sigh of relief as she felt the woman's breath tickle her cheek.

She placed Lightning on her makeshift bed next to the fire pit before she busied herself building a fire from the wood pile they had collected. She cast her newly learned Fira spell before moving her bed to the other side of Lightning and embracing her from behind, not daring to go to sleep in case she went into shock.

"Fang?" Lightning's voice was quick and panicked.

"I'm right here Sunshine." Fang said from behind her, slightly worried that Lightning hadn't noticed that her arm was curled around the smaller woman's waist. Although slightly relieved also because she was way too tired to endure a backhand at the moment.

Lightning's brain was obviously still addled and she was still extremely weak but there was no doubt that she looked much better. She rolled over looked at Fang's face.

"I thought you left me." She said simply.

"Now why would I go and do something like that Sunshine?" Fang smiled before she brushed Lightning's pink hair out of her eyes, her other hand still curled around her waist.

"I don't know, maybe you miss Vanille." Lightning said before resting her head on Fang's shoulder and instantly falling back to sleep.

What a weird thing to say, Fang thought idly. Sure she missed Vanille, she loved Vanille. But the whole reason Fang had agreed to this mission was because Vanille had made it clear that she didn't love Fang like 'that' anymore. Fang couldn't really blame her, they had been together forever, had been in crystal stasis for 500 years together. And now Vanille wanted someone else, or something else. To put it simply, Vanille wanted a relationship with a man. And while Fang was heartbroken at the time, she now understood that she was holding Vanille back, so she let her go. Now looking down at Lightning, she didn't care so much. All she cared about was making Lightning healthy again. Even if it meant staying by her side while the sky fell.

Fang pulled Lightning closer as she moaned wonderfully in her sleep, causing Fang's heart to beat slightly faster and a small heat rising in her centre. Fang was oblivious to these feeling's however and kissed Lightning on the head as she silently prayed for morning to come quicker. For that is when they are having supplies delivered and hopefully someone who can make Lightning healthy again.


	3. Nothing left to do

**So this chapter is a bit longer than the other two. Dunno why, it just ended up that way and I can't be bothered to cut it down.**

**I plan on doing one more chapter after this one and after watching the new FFXIII-2 trailer yesterday (If you haven't watched it I suggest you head on over to the Square Enix website and take a look) I can't decide whether or not Lightning should die. I imagine people would hate me if I killed her just like I hated J.K. Rowling for killing so many people in the last harry potter book :(**

**Anyway, Flight FTW!**

**Don't own these characters.. except for my big cardboards cut outs that I place together in provocative positions :P**

**Enjoy :)**

As soon as Fang saw the first rays of light shine through the cave opening she immediately got up. Their resupply should be here soon. She wrapped Lightning in the two fur blankets and immediately set out to their resupply point. It was arriving by air and so there was a long walk to the open site of the mountain where they could land.

The wind had picked up today, it seemed to be getting worse every day, and even Fang had to rub her hands together to keep them warm. She could hardly see 5 metres in front of her from the fog but she wouldn't get lost. Fang was skilled in the art of survival, especially in harsh conditions. She got to the point just as the sun reached its highest point but she still couldn't see much. They should have been there already. She looked around eagerly up into the sky but she couldn't see a thing. Then she saw a dark object just off in the distance. It was their supply crate.

The pilot was probably too scared to land in this bad weather and had chosen the easier option of an air drop. "Stupid pricks!" Fang muttered to herself, "Train some better pilots, old Sazh would have been able to land right in front of our cave if he wanted to."

Fang tied her rope around the crate and began dragging it back down the mountain. When she got back to the cave Lightning was attaching her gun-blade holster to her hip but immediately dropped it as Fang walked in and collapsed back onto their bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" She demanded.

"Worried were ya'?" Fang chuckled, not mentioning that she had in fact told Lightning she was leaving, and then she added in a more serious tone "What the hell were you doing out of bed?"

"I was coming to find you" She said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"You wouldn't last two minutes out there Light." Fang said shaking her head.

"And what's that supposed to mean." Lightning replied indignantly scowling at Fang.

"Calm down Sunshine, I just mean it's bloody cold out there and you're still too weak to cast a simple spell; I notice the fire is out." She said raising her eyebrows in the direction of the smouldering fire pit to which Lightning pouted adorably.

"I tried," she said sadly, "I just don't have anything in me".

"Don't worry" Fang chuckled, shaking her head at how she kept thinking of Lightning as cute and adorable when she was sick, but would never tell her. Even though she was weak Fang had no doubts she still had a mean hit and could probably handle her gun-blade as good as ever "I just went to get our resupply, they had to do an air drop, but there should be some potions in here". She dragged the crate the rest of the way over to Lightning who had snuggled herself back under the blankets. She recast her Fira spell to light the fire then opened the crate, Ethersol, Deceptisol, fresh food, water, antidote… "Fuck!" Fang swore loudly causing Lightning to jump.

"What is it" she asked sitting back up.

"What kind of stupid idiotic imbeciles are we workin' for?" Fang raged "They haven't put a single potion in here!"

"Oh.." Lightning said, her head was pounding and she still felt cold despite the two warm blankets on top of her. She fell back onto the bed and scrunched her eyes closed to stop the tears welling in her eyes, but when that failed she rolled over and put her face into the blanket to stop Fang seeing.

Fang couldn't think of anything else to do. Lightning was surely not getting any better in their cold environment no matter how many blankets they put on her. Her core temperature had plummeted and could get no warmer than 30°C, that's 6° lower than a normal body temperature.

She lay down next to Lightning and pulled her closer despite her protests. The soldier was shaking uncontrollably and Fang thought she was having convulsions again, until she noticed the wetness on her shoulder coming from Lightning's eyes. She held Lightning tighter, which only caused her to shake more. "Don't you worry" She said trying to console Lightning while holding back her own tears, "I told you, I'm not gonna let you die." Fang rubbed Lightning's back until her shaking stopped and her breathing became low shallow breaths, she was asleep. But Fang wouldn't sleep, she couldn't. She had to make sure Lightning was alright.

Fang idly played with a scar that started on Lightning's back and curved down around her side stopping on her hip. Fang wondered her she got the scar and imagined Lightning, completely healthy, and taking down a Behemoth King on her own. She smiled to herself as she pictured Lightning ending the battle by impaling her gunblade into the creature's skull. Suddenly, Lightning's hand moved to Fang's to stop her hand moving along her scar.

"That tickles." She murmured sleepily.

"Sorry Sunshine" Fang smiled "Go back to sleep, I'll still be here." But Lightning merely lifted her head and looked into Fang's eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" She questioned, noticing the dark circles around Fang's eyes.

"Don't worry about me." She smiled, "I can take care o' both you and me" she added bringing her hand up to brush Lightning's asymmetrical hair from her face. Lightning merely looked at her for a moment before without warning she pressed her lips directly onto Fang's. Fang was surprised as she never imagined Lightning to like women and even more surprised at the swelling she felt in her chest. In fact she was so surprised she forgot to kiss back.

Lightning pulled back and closed her eyes. "Sorry" she mumbled "I dunno what came over me". She went to roll over and go back to sleep before Fang grabbed her cheeks and pulled her face back towards her, kissing her deeply. Lightning returned the kiss with passion rubbing her hand along Fang's bare stomach. Fang moaned into the kiss which only made Lightning kiss her harder, deeper, licking Fang's lips asking for entrance. Fang obliged willingly allowing the soldier to explore tentatively into her mouth before grabbing her by the hips and flipping them over. She stared deeply into Lightning's eyes a small smile forming on her face before resuming their kiss hungrily.

Fang could feel Lightning's core pressed firm against her leg. Her own on Lightning's as she straddled her. Lightning's hands were rubbing up and down Fang's sides as she moved her body with the pace of their kiss. Fang's hands playing with the hem of Lightning's top before sliding one underneath and cupping Lightning's breast and squeezing lightly.

Lightning let out a gasp which immediately turned into a moan as Fang started massaging her breast lightly causing Lightning's hips to buck slightly. Fang moved from Lightning's lips, kissing a small trail along her jaw before latching on to her neck, causing Lightning to moan even louder. And then Fang noticed something off. Lightning was out of breath and they had hardly started what Fang really wanted to do, which was make Lightning scream her name in pleasure as she shook uncontrollably in pure bliss.

But the thought of Lightning shaking uncontrollably only reminded her of the convulsions she was having only yesterday. "This is a bad idea." She said finally, taking her hand out of Lightning's shirt but keeping her body pressed firm against her. Lightning looked heartbroken.

"Okay," she said "you can get off me then." She tried to push Fang off her but she was too weak. Fang just looked at her sadly, the fire still in her eyes form the rush she had just experienced.

"Fang!" Lightning said more forcefully causing the woman to roll to her side but still resting her hand on Lightning's abdomen and staring sadly into her eyes.

"Why did you stop?" She asked finally, turning her head, unable to keep looking at the woman who just rejected her.

Fang suddenly realised the hurt she may have just caused. She grabbed Lightning's face and turned it back towards her before planting a small kiss on the soldier's lips. "It's not that I don't want to… you are.. I.." Fang found herself at a loss for words. She couldn't find the words to convey that she cared deeply for Lightning and wants nothing more than to ravish her but the soldier was sick, and taking what strength she had left and wasting it on something as trivial as sex was no way of helping her.

"Well?" Lightning demanded.

"..I think I love you Light." Fang said, tears rolling down her face "and I don't wanna lose you but I dunno what I can do."

Lightning pulled Fang closer embracing her tightly running her hand through Fang's dark hair as her sobs became muffled into Lightning's shoulder.

"I think I love you too" she said finally.


	4. A long way down

**So I have decided to do one more chapter after this, purely for smut purposes. **

**Thanks again to those who have read and reviewed, I didn't realise how nice it would be when someone tells you they like your work. It really makes my day.**

**So without further ado I give you chapter 4 :)**

**These characters aren't mine. Except for the old man with absolutely no story to why he lives where he does.**

**Enjoy :)**

Fang had been walking in one direction for two hours now, but she couldn't see anything so she turned back. She couldn't stay away from Lightning for too long, it scared her too much. She had decided that she would walk in every direction possible in hopes that she would find someone or something that could help Light. She had very few battles as the only creatures that could survive here were Pantheron's which Fang could dispatch of with one hit each. In doing so she was also gaining the component's they had been sent there for but Fang didn't really care about that.

After beheading her umpteenth Panteron Fang dodged the next two so as not to engage them in battle, and sprinted the rest of the way back to the cave. When she entered Lightning was in her usual spot in their bed. Fang busied herself with the fire preparing a meal for when Lightning awoke. As Fang put the pot on the fire she looked over at Lightning's small frame buried in blankets. She was peaceful in her sleep occasionally sleep talking which Fang thought was adorable. She smiled as she stared at the sleeping beauty and almost as if she felt eyes on her, Lightning's eyes snapped open.

Fang fumbled with the spoon she was holding nearly dropping it into the near boiling pot. She smiled at Lightning who just smiled back lovingly, hardly caring that Fang was staring at her in her sleep.

"See something you like?" Lightning teased weakly.

"Sure do Sunshine." Fang replied confidently, although her face burned with embarrassment as she realised Lightning had known she was watching her sleep. "But it's more like a _someone _that I like, and I even made that someone some soup" She continued.

Fang wasn't a particularly good cook, but neither was Lightning, so she didn't complain about the burnt meals Fang had been feeding her. How someone managed to burn soup though, was beyond Lightning. Even so she took the bowl with a small grimace on her face and scrunched up her nose at the smell. But to her surprise it didn't taste as bad as normal and she ate it quickly in hope's that it would warm her insides.

Fang, who had already eaten, just watched Lightning scoff down her soup before sitting down beside her, taking her bowl and pulling her into a rough hug. Lightning curled herself into Fang's body, resting her head on the warrior woman's shoulder savouring the heat she was receiving.

"Light" Fang started.

"Mmm?" was all she replied her eyes closing as she inhaled the scent that was Fang, the scent that made her safe in the nights and never left her side, a scent that she has come to love. Fang smelt like honey milk, it was strange to Lightning at first, she wondered how the woman could smell so sweet after living in a cave for two weeks. She looked up at Fang who still hadn't answered her.

"I was thinkin," She said finally, looking down at Lightning and unable to resist smiling at the adorable pink-haired woman holding her so closely. "I'm gonna use the component's we have collected to upgrade my weapon, I'll be able to move faster so I can find some help."

Lightning turned her head back down and nuzzled closer to Fang. "That means you won't be gone for as long." She said more to herself than Fang. She looked back up at her and kissed her swiftly on the lips. "That sounds like a great idea." She said as she smiled sweetly. A smile that Fang didn't even know she had.

"You sound surprised." Fang pouted in mock hurt.

"I'm only surprised at how much I miss you when you're out." She murmured softly before pulling Fang into another kiss, longer this time.

Fang wanted to kiss Lightning for longer but couldn't in case they got carried away again. She didn't know if she could stop hearing the moans she elicited from Lightning a second time. She pushed her away softly before getting up and pulling the component's they had collected so far out of their crate and busying herself with combining them with her lance.

Lightning watched Fang work with admirable speed before she jumped up and bent down to Lightning before pulling her into a quick but firm kiss.

"I'm gonna find you some help." She said in a serious tone that Lightning couldn't help but smile at.

When she left, Lightning felt an emptiness inside her stomach that she felt every time Fang left her in the cave by herself. She sighed as she lay back down under the blankets as the fire burned brightly next to her. As Lightning drifted off to sleep she thought of Fang when she first met her. All the warrior thought about was Vanille, she was her only focus. But it's different now, she thought to herself, now all she thinks about is me. She smiled to herself as her eyes sagged shut and she entered a blissful dream land where she and Fang lived happy together, smiling, laughing, able to make love whenever they wanted. Lightning murmured happily in her sleep just as Fang found herself staring at a small cottage situated near the peak of their mountain.

"Wake up Sunshine." Fang coaxed as she shook Lightning softly.

"Mmnahmm" Lightning mumbled in her groggy sleep voice.

"Come on, Light!" Fang said a little louder.

"Wha.. what is it." Lightning replied waking at last, her eyes blinking furiously as she tried to adjust to the light.

"I found a cottage at the bottom of the mount" Fang announced happily "I'm gonna carry you there".

"Wha.. No you're not!" Lightning's eyes bulged at the thought of Fang carrying her all the way down the mountain.

"Come on Light, don't do this now." She pleaded "I carried you up this darned hill, and besides I can move faster, even if I'm carrying you" She lifted Lightning into her arms, blankets and all taking only her Bladed Lance and Lightning's thigh pouch and gunblade.

Halfway down the hill Fang began to notice the effect of her fatigued state, she had not slept since Light got sick and the quick movements her new upgrades allowed her to do were more draining than she had anticipated. "Shit" she muttered to herself as the weight of Lightning bought her to her knees once more.

"This can't be it" She said sadly "Were almost there".

Lightning took her head out of the blanket she had cocooned herself in to keep out the cold. She had felt herself crush against Fang as the woman fell to her knees.

"Fang…" She said softly as the warrior stayed on her knees with her head bowed. She knew she shouldn't do it but she had to try. Lightning summoned what energy she had left to cast one small Cure spell. It was just enough to return Fang to normal health but would have had no effect on her. And then her head fell back and body went limp.

"NO!" Fang yelled, shaking Lightning to try and reawaken her. "Aghahhhh" Fang screamed. "You're not gonna die you hear me, I'm not gonna let you."

She placed Lightning on the ground and placed her ear over mouth to see if she was breathing. Her chest wasn't moving and she could feel no breath on her face. She tilted Lightning's head back, pinched her nose and exhaled two breaths into the Soldiers mouth then proceeded to pump her chest 30 times. She repeated the process six times before she heard a small gasp of air and she was breathing albeit weakly.

She then began to run with Lightning's limp body still in her arms. Once she reached the cottage she pounded on the door and was greeted by a confused looking old man.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a somewhat rude tone of voice.

"Do you have any potions?" She asked quickly barging past the man into his quaint cottage. She placed Lightning on the couch near the roaring fire and turned to face the small man.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Now look here…" The man began, "You can't just barge in to someone's house and start demanding things."

Fang sighed loudly in exasperation and grabbed the little man by the shoulders and started shaking him. "Look here old man, if you don't get me a fucking potion soon I'm gonna carry you to the top of that mountain and throw you back down. Do you understand me?"

"In the bathroom" he said weakly before disappearing into his kitchen.

Fang returned moments later and gave Lightning three of the old man's four potions for good measure. Her eyes opened slowly as she stared at Fang. Only now she realised how bad Fang looked. Her cheeks were sunken, eyes were red and she had thick black rings surrounding them, but there was a huge grin on her face as she said "Light" before pulling her into a swift hug and planting kisses all over her.

**So I couldn't kill Lightning even though I really wanted to for some reason. I think I just like drama.**


	5. The Smut Factor

**Final chapter, astutely named The Smut Factor.**

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT.**

**The character aren't mine, only the cottage where Flight first make love :)**

**Enjoy :)**

"You ladies look like you could use a warm shower" The man had returned from the kitchen with three cups of chai tea, avoiding looking at Fang by examining the now healthy Lightning's face. He gave them the tea which they drank eagerly before disappearing into the bathroom.

There was no bath tub, just a large shower. Lightning stripped off her clothes and turned on the taps before she turned back around to see Fang sitting on the closed toilet seat. "Aren't you coming in?" She asked.

Fang gave her a weak smile as Lightning came over and began to undo Fang's belt before removing her sari, boots and under clothes. She then grabbed her by the hand and steered her into the running water. Fang shuddered at the sudden change of temperature before sinking down to the ground under the water with her back and head leaning against the cold wall, eyes closed and a small smile playing on her face.

Lightning moved in under the water and let it flow over her body as she looked down at Fang. Now Lightning had a clear head she contemplated a life with Fang and decided she liked the idea entirely.

"See something you like Sunshine?" Fang murmured, repeating Lightning's phrase from earlier.

How did she know I was string at her Lightning thought as Fang stayed seated on the ground with her eyes closed, legs positioned subtly to hide her most intimate part.

"I was… ah…" She fumbled her words as a heat rose to her face. "You saved my life".

"And you saved mine" Fang replied as she opened her eyes to look up into Lightning's face, immediately regretting it as the woman stood flush before her with water making small trails down her perfect body, causing a heat to rise between her legs. She stood immediately and pulled Lightning closer to her. "but next time just tell me you are cold" She said seriously before pulling lightning into a hungry kiss.

Lightning responded immediately her hands finding their way to Fang's lower back and caressing her softly. "Deal" she said breathlessly as Fang moved to kiss Lightning's neck.

Fang flipped her around and pinned her to the wall by her shoulders, her hands then slipping down to caress Lightning's breasts. Lightning's breathing quickened as Fangs hands began to lower down her abdomen, one snaking behind her back to pull her closer.

Lightning, sick of being helpless around Fang decided that she wanted to take charge and spun Fang around quickly, capturing her mouth with her own before pushing Fang into the wall with her hips. Fang moaned at the feel of Lightning's breast's pushing against hers, her hips bucking into her softly against the wall, her hands gripping her hips tightly before one slipped off and found its way to the entrance of her core. Fang licked her lips as Lightning stroked one finger along her lips, causing her to moan.

"Please Light" she begged.

Lightning needed no more coaxing and slipped two fingers deep inside of Fang, who gasped deep and throaty. Lightning pumped her fingers in and out of Fang, slowly at first but the speeding up to a quick pace that created a slapping sound the filled the room. Fang's moans became frequent as Lightning filled her tirelessly while placing small kisses on her neck before returning to her mouth and swallowing her moans.

Lightning felt Fangs legs begin to shake and slipped a third finger inside her causing a loud guttural moan, that the old man probably heard but Lightning didn't care. All she wanted to do was give the woman he loved the release she deserved. She curled her fingers inside Fang who was no longer able to kiss her as she moaned, gasped and panted breathlessly. Her hands gripped Lightning tightly around her waist as Lightning thrust harder and faster causing Fang to scream her name as her whole body began to quiver and her hips bucked wildly. Lightning had to press herself hard against Fang's body to stop the woman's legs giving way and fingers never stopped as Fang rode out her orgasm, despite the painful clenching and unclenching that made it difficult for them to move.

When Fang finally stopped shaking she rested her head against Lightning's, breathing heavily before sinking down to the ground and taking Lightning with her where they sat holding each other. Fang pulled Lightning's face up to her own and planted a small kiss on her lips before saying "I think I'm going to enjoy being with you."

Lightning smiled sweetly and added "Together till the end, right?" which made Fang smile wider than ever before pulling Lightning into deep kiss.

**The end.**

**I had a great time writing this fanfic but it is now complete. I think that it went well for my first flight fanfic, so well, in fact that I may write a sequel... but probably not for a while as I have to go back to studying for my law exam (which is the day after my 21st birthday so yippee for me)**

**Any recommendations for a good Flight fanfic for me to read in the meantime would be greatly appreciated :)**

****Thank you again to the folks who reviewed. You were all so nice :)**  
><strong>


End file.
